Very Loud Crying Noise
by Penguin201
Summary: Spike is having a problem this morning. This is my first fanfiction story, please review.


The sound of crying woke him up. "What was that?" Then last night started to come back to him. He knew when he saw the little thing he should of called the proper authorities. But it was late and cold and she looked so scared. How could he turn her over to someone else? Plus the beer buzz he had didn't help with the decision. But now calling the authorities is not what he wants to do. She was comfort to the loneliness. I'll call some non police friends maybe they will help. He found quickly that 4 A.M. phone calls are not welcomed. He received either "Hell NO" or "Seriously, you are calling me at 4 in the morning about that?" or they just hung up on him. He answered questions such as "Are you dreaming? Are you drunk? Do you have a head injury?" Most his friends knew he had a bit of craziness to him but now they might be thinking he lost his mind completely. Sarah even offered to drive him to a mental hospital. No thank you. NOW what? I really can't do anything until a more suitable time. He called SRU leaving a message for the Boss that he will be late by a couple of hours.

Greg strolled into SRU HQ, said hello to Sidney the dispatcher who gave him the message. Greg asked "Did he say why?" Sidney stated "No, I was in the middle of a hot call with Team 2 to ask questions." Greg fired off a text stating "OK, but why?" "Personal problem", was the response Greg received, with no other explanation. After the Natalie Braddock incident "personal problem" made him nervous and more inquisitive. Greg didn't like prying into his subordinate's lives but in this line of work with the high stress, any little thing like example the alarm clock not going off at the right time could trigger a crisis of some sort. Greg changed into his workout clothes, maybe the others would know more. Ed asked Greg "where's our boy?" "Having a personal problem" Greg replied showing his text and shooting Ed a look of concern. Ed didn't like that answer either. Ed decided he would try to call to see what the problem really was. No answer is he dodging my call or is he in some kind of trouble. "Jules you try to call him, he will talk to you if he can" Ed instructed her. "Greg I don't like this, he knows to answer our calls!" Ed stated. Greg turned to his secret weapon; for sure he would not dismiss this call. "Winnie, I need you to make a call"

His cell phone came alive starting with Greg asking why he was going to be late. What do I say, "I made a stupid choice and now stuck with the consequences" that won't work I'll just put "personal problem". Then 30 minutes later Ed called. Don't answer that, he will never understand this situation. 2 more hours and I can call the proper agency to take over his problem and stop all this crying noise he thought to himself as he rubbed his temples to help with the headache he was getting. 30 minutes later Jules is calling, I bet Ed is making her call. I'll just send her a text. "Can't talk at the moment, TTL" 30 more minutes Winnie is calling, he smiled at her name on his phone. "Good Morning Winnie" he stated. "Hey you, whatcha doing and where is my coffee you promised?" she asked. Spike replied "Well, I have a big problem..."

Finally 07:15A.M., Spike wrapped her in a blanket to keep her warm, talking softly to her "we are going for a ride, little girl". Spike locked the door to his apartment and was about to step down the stairs when he spotted the familiar black SUVs pulling up. " Oh No!" he said as he made eye contact with Greg. Panic raced in his body, he ran back to his door fumbling with his keys to get the door open. They all seen Spike carrying a package in a blanket and saw him turn and run back to his apartment. "What the hell Spike", Sam shouted. Spike could hear Sam and Wordy coming up the stairs fast. He got inside and locked the door and stood up against it trying to thick how to get out of this. He could feel the door handle being turned; he knew it wouldn't be long before the door was forced open. "Spike, OPEN the damn door" yelled Ed. The only thing that came to mind was "No! Not to you! Ed!" "Why are you here?" Greg was taken aback by this response and just stared at the door hearing the muffled crying noise and the panic in Spike's voice. Greg went into negotiator mindset. "Spike you told Winnie you had a big problem and needed help with it. You were not acting yourself. So we came to help. That noise concerns me, pal! Will you open the door to me, please?" When Spike didn't respond, Greg pulled out his key to Spike's apartment and gave it to Wordy. They all could hear the crying sound coming from the apartment. "What is that noise" Sam asked. Wordy unlocked the door and was surprised to be able to open the door with no resistance. Spike stood in front of a closet door with a look on his face like a child being caught doing something he should not have done. Wordy has seen it on his girls faces before. But Spike's look was mixed with a touch of desperation. Sam and Jules cleared the rest of the apartment to make sure no one was there. Greg informed Ed to stay at the door because of Spike's comment not to open the door to Ed. Spike fidgeted on his feet and didn't know what to do with his hands. "How am I going to explain this" "please, just stop making that crying noise" "how much trouble am I going to be in" "is she okay in there", a thousand things were going in his mind at once. Greg gently pushed Spike towards Wordy. Wordy held onto Spike's arm at the bicep, just in case he decided to bolt from the room. Like he had a chance to make passed him, then Sam and Jules and finally Ed at the door. Greg looked at the closet door that was making very load crying noise, then looked at Spike and asked "Do I want to know what is in there?" Spike looked over his shoulder at Ed and then hung his head stating "No". Greg cracked the door and looked inside. A smile came across his face and closed the door. Greg looked at Spike and said "I guess you do have a personal problem" and started to walk towards the front door. Ed just looked at Greg. A smirk came to Greg face again when he pushed Ed towards the closet and motioned for the rest of the team to exit except Spike. "Spike, Ed will help you with that problem." Ed just stood there with all confidence in the world and nodded "You bet buddy, I will always help you, no problem is to big for us. TEAM ONE" Greg closed the door and started to chuckle. Jules asked "what was it?" Then the screaming from Ed and Spike yelling at him to calm down and stop scaring the girl and the crying noise got loader. Greg just smiled and answered "a very large cat having kittens as we speak". Everyone started to laugh. Greg called Animal Control to be dispatched. Greg knew Ed would make him pay for this trick but Ed needed a little karma and maybe a fear exercise and Spike needed a lesson to trust his team for help no matter what the situation or in this case not to get into the situation in the first place.


End file.
